An Unexpected Twist
by LunaLapis
Summary: Molly and Angela are two siblings who are sick of the abusing they must deal with home. Thanks to molly's childhood friends they are going to live a great life somewhere else. Unless an unexpected event happens. Rated T for some future chapters


**AN: I took a little break from my previous story! I wanted to become a bit better at writing stories in English, so I decided to write an easier story! With an easier plot! So here it is! I love Harvest moon games and this is my first time writing a fic about them! It's slightly (Okay very much) AU. But it kind of follows the plotline later! Pairings will be chosen with votes. I unfortunately don't own Harvest moon or any of the characters! **

**Chapter 0**

It was one of the hottest days Nuverne. Even though the population in the town around 10 000, there was no sign of people in the streets. It was as if the whole population made up their mind to travel to the other side of the world this very day. Without the usual sound of cars, chatting, and screaming the town seemed abounded. If there were any people there, they wouldn't even dare to go out to the quiet, lifeless streets. Even though there was a small chance of any customers coming, they still kept their stores open. Just in case.

Most people find the silence irritating yet scary

Only one person found this silence golden. It was unusual yet it was so soothing. She thought of this rare silence as a blessing from God. Since most of the town, had gone on a vacation this spring break, people wouldn't even go to the mall. Who would come to this very cafe she worked in?

Her question was answered when someone opened the door. The girl sighed; she stood straight, and fixed her clothes. Her green T-shirt with the café logo imprinted was soon straightened. Her jeans didn't need to get fixed. Her black hair perfectly over her shoulder, and her brown eyes was focused on the door. She put a smile on her pale face, but dropped it as she saw it was only Kasey; her classmate.

"Oh it's only you Kasey," Her voice lacked the enthusiasm her boss told her too have around customers. However, she didn't think Kasey as a customer, he never buys anything. The only reason he comes is to talk to her. Let's say the only reason she doesn't force him to buy anything, is because he is her childhood friend.

"Molly! You'll never guess what I have!" Kasey exclaimed. He dropped the bag he was holding on his back, and sat down to search franticly after something. Molly couldn't help but to smile. Yes her precious silent time was disturbed by this boy, but she still loved Kasey! In a brother way though…. Kasey finally stood up and held a flyer in his hands.

"This is it, Molly." Molly couldn't help to get a bit curious now. "You know how you always wanted to get out of this life" Molly nodded she had a hell life. Her mother died four years ago when she was fifteen. Her father had a mental breakdown. He was working to hard first, ignoring molly and her sister Angela. Now he was gone without any money coming in. molly had to get a job when she was 16. Every time her father actually does come home, he smells like alcohol. She would move out, but Angela is seventeen. She would have to wait until she is 18. And that is in autumn

Kasey ignored her silence and continued, "I was just taking a stroll, and I eventually ended up by the sea!" He showed her the flyer. "I met a captain who gave me this flyer about this great island! You can take a look at it after work! I need to go and pack for tomorrow!" He ran out of the café. Molly stood there dumfounded.

"What just happened?"

She looked at the flyer. It was about moving to some kind of place called Sunshine islands. Molly read through it quite fast. Shortly it was about a big island surrounded by other islands. One example is the volcano island; it was an Island with a volcano on it. You could mine there after precious stones. Molly grinned; her sister Angela would love that. Another Island was some kind of an island with animals. Both molly and Angela was big fans of animals.

The more molly read about the island the more she fell in love with it. It was perfect. But there were some holes; what would they work as? Angela isn't allowed to leave, and Kasey said they would be leaving tomorrow. And most importantly what would Angela say? Would she want to go?

Molly folded the flyer neatly. She looked at the clock. It was still only 12.00 PM. She sighed knowing she would sit all day with no customer coming. It would be a waste considering she had to discuss with Angela about this important matter. She sat down beside the desk. If she ran away with Angela… she could make it…

The door from the main kitchen opened, and Molly had again straightened up, and smiled to her boss. Her boss smiled back, she put a hand on molly shoulder. "I noticed that no one is going to come in the Café so you may leave Molly." Molly stared up on her surprised. She tilted her head. "Are you sure?" she asked carefully, she hoped that her boss would say it was okay.

"Yes Molly, if someone happens to come. I am pretty sure it wouldn't be too many for me to handle," Molly hugged her boss. She quickly gathered her stuff and went outside.

The peaceful silence is still there. It didn't matter if people spoke a bit. She loved the fact that there were no cars at this time. Angela would probably home by now. Molly was about to turn to the right, until she thought of something.

"I should buy that…" Molly mumbled to herself. Hopefully some stores were still open.

She walked out of the super market with some special shampoos, books, scissors, and other stuff that were hidden in her shopping bags. "This is all I need. Angela will probably want to go…" She kept convincing herself that Angela wanted to go with her. It was probably dinner time by know. She started to walk a bit faster. Some people started to appear walking on the streets. She walked to her house gates.

Holding all the bags on one arm she took out the keys to her house. Their house was as plain as the others house. It had a blue roof, with cream white walls. She disliked her house very much.

As she went in the house she noticed it was too quiet. Molly removed her shoes quickly and went farther in. Some glass bites were on the ground. Molly dropped her bag. She didn't care that some glass bites were on the ground. She felt a stinging pain on her feet, but kept running. She ran up the stairs leading to her sisters room "Ang-"she stopped in the mid sentence noticing Angela on the ground crying.

"M-molly?" she was sobbing, molly went over to her. She dropped to her knees beside Angela. "What happened..?" Angela continued sobbing but tried to speak anyway "I C-came home, and I noticed he was home…" Molly knew "he" Was their father. "He suddenly smiled, he dragged me to the living room a-and" Molly started to boil. "I ran to my room when I knew what he was trying to do…" Molly hoped she would continue, but she started to cry again. She rested her arms around her shoulder.

"Angela," Angela wiped her tears and looked at Molly. Her eyes were serious "Let's runaway."

**There! Please review! And yes the next chapter is really the start. Now review…. And tell me what you think!**


End file.
